<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is nothing to writing. All you do is sit down at a typewriter and bleed. by angryramen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626898">There is nothing to writing. All you do is sit down at a typewriter and bleed.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryramen/pseuds/angryramen'>angryramen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryramen/pseuds/angryramen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bad poetry i wrote because im smug like that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i like it when it rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love how rain is so romanticized in literature even though in real life its just condensation of clouds.<br/>except its not just that, its pretty freaking incredible. you might roll your eyes when you read this, but my heart beats for those moments when people call rain "a glimpse of heaven" and think of everyday phenomenon to be out of the world :) life becomes pretty boring when you just accept things the way they are without looking deeper (science) or zooming out a lil (art) </p><p>anyways i wrote this piece during 10th grade so don't think too much of my boredom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the rain is angry today.<br/>
it collides into the earth<br/>
like arrows of concrete.<br/>
the world above wears a mask<br/>
lightning cracks the sky in half.<br/>
it builds and builds on top of each other<br/>
pushing on the earth<br/>
to give way beneath.<br/>
today, nothing in sight is worth<br/>
no escape from the power<br/>
the gods bequeathed.</p><p>the rain is sad today.<br/>
tiny droplets wistfully drag past the window<br/>
a finger traces the path<br/>
unaware that<br/>
the water does not know its own way.</p><p>the rain is happy today.<br/>
drops of water hang on to flowers,<br/>
like our hands can't let go of each other<br/>
the rain tumbles behind us<br/>
it's arms around vines,<br/>
and I think, how would it feel for someone to be mine?<br/>
until we close our eyes<br/>
And I swear,<br/>
I've never seen colors so fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a bad love poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if anyone talks about this they will be name-checked in my suicide note</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i am tired of bad love poems <br/>i would write one for you <br/>but i don't know how to talk about love</p><p>i don't know how to write a bad love poem<br/>how can words carry how i feel about you <br/>without falling for you themselves</p><p>i dont know why poem write bad love poems<br/>what is there to love<br/>except for wars fought and kingdoms ruined<br/>all for one bad love poem</p><p>this is my bad love poem to you<br/>i dont know how to talk about love<br/>but i can call out your name</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh my god this is so bad I need to practice more</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. letting go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw: suicide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>muddy rainwater swoons over red bathroom tiles <br/>dirt greets a part of me in a small corner <br/>the earth, an unexpected mourner </p><p>the ocean calls to me <br/>going swimming without a ducky tube <br/>in my last afternoon </p><p>now i stand on the ninth floor <br/>whispers awaken me from a stupor<br/>the wind combs my hair, <br/>my dog watches, unaware<br/>the feet slide forward<br/>and the arms of the water carry me</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wtf is wrong with me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>